Don't Go
by KTrevo
Summary: Just a song that I thought would go incredibly well with the characters of Young Justice. Read and Review!  Probably better than it sounds.


**Okay. First songfic. Let me know what you think, but please, no flames. I'm too tired to put up with them.**

**I came up with this while listening to the song when I was doing the dishes this morning. I'm standing there at the sink, and then I'm like "Hey! This would go awesomely with Young Justice!" **

**And so this songfic was born.**

**Disclaimer: I, KTrevo, do not own Young Justice, however much I love Robin.**

**Plus also, the song **_**Don't Go**_** belongs to Bruce Guthro. **

**(Heh. I love Junie B. Jones.)**

* * *

><p><em>It took a while to call you, but here I am. <em>

_Ready, so I think, to see this through._

Superboy was angry. Not only did Robin hack his iPod to only play slow songs, but one song in particular was going round and round and round Conner's head all day long.

That, and the song sort of mirrored his life.

On their last mission, in Metropolis, they had beaten down one of Superman's villains. Well, Conner and Robin had. He still wasn't entirely sure how Robin had managed to stay conscious through the fight while Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis AND M'gann had been KO'd by Bizarro.

Conner put it down to what Wally had dubbed 'Bat-logic.' Only Batman and Robin could defy all laws of reality.

Robin had finally been unable to dodge the gigantic slab of concrete Bizarro had hefted, and had seemed to be crushed, but Superboy had been able to pick up his young friend's heartbeat and shallow breathing.

Bat-logic.

Conner had picked up the heavy piece of parking-garage wall and tossed it at the failed clone. Bizarro hadn't noticed it until it was too late to move, even with his super speed.

Then Superman had come. Oh, Superman. Only he hadn't even glanced at Conner. He knelt right next to Robin and X-Rayed the broken arm that Conner hadn't noticed.

_Surely you must realise, I'm afraid to face the man_

_Who made me what I am... Not who._

Superboy had wanted to speak up. To draw some attention to his achievement. To get at least a "Good work," from the Man of Steel. Even Batman praised Robin.

But he didn't. He didn't know if it was fear of rejection. He didn't even know if he was truly sacred or just shy. But looking at the hero, he realised that there was something they both cared about. Someone, rather. "Is he okay?"

Superman looked at him for the first time. "He will be." There was a pause. "Do you know how long he's been out?"

"Five minutes or so..." Conner trailed off.

"So he lasted longer that the others?"

"Yeah. Wa- Kid Flash thinks it's Bat-logic."

"'Bat-logic?'"

Conner nodded. This was the longest conversation he had ever had with a League member, other than Captain Marvel and Red Tornado. And the mostly on-sided one he had had with Black Canary. "Wally says it explains how he and Batman can do stuff like sneak up on people with super hearing. Or defy the laws of physics and reality."

Superman looked thoughtful. "Is that how Robin managed to create a glue that was even stronger than me and use it on my refrigerator handle?"

Superboy nodded. "According to KF. I think it's how he manages to set ridiculously high scores on the video games. So high even Wally can't get them."

"He hacked my computer and set the desktop on rotating pictures of Batman. And Lois Lane."

"He dropped from the solid ceiling of the Cave's hallway attached to a rope. Scared me half to death." Conner still didn't know how he had hidden there. The whole ceiling was a big light.

"He switched my costume with one of Batman's."

"He hacked the video cameras in the hallway outside my room so they could see through walls. He played the tape on movie night."

_This isn't so bad_, Conner thought. _He actually seems to enjoy talking to me about Rob. _

"He set my cell phone to the 'Max and Ruby' theme song."

_Forgiveness is a given; I have learned from your mistakes. _

_But to watch you come and go again_

_Is more than I can take._

Conner held back a laugh. "You wanna plan revenge? We could get the rest of the League to help. I'm sure they've been victimised by Rob at least once."

Superman nodded and smiled. "They have. Next Saturday?"

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I fall. You fall.<em>

Robin was terrified of falling. Ever since-

_No_. He was _not_ going to think about that.

Every night, when he was out on patrol with Batman, he was terrified that his cable would snap. Even when he was swinging on the trapeze above the Batcave. If he started falling too fast, he would see his parents falling as well in his terror

_Forgive, forget, whatever. We'll just work it out, that's all I care. _

_I'm here._

Bruce was amazing about his fears. He didn't care how crippling they were. He helped him through them, just as Dick helped Bruce through his.

_Promise me just one thing and I'll show. _

_Don't go._

Dick's second biggest fear was that of someone he loved dying again. He had made Bruce promise over and over again that he would never leave Dick stranded on the Island of Solitude ever again.

Once was enough.

* * *

><p><em>The baseball glove you left me?<em>

_I broke it in just right._

Artemis hated her father. He had corrupted Jade, and she had left, only to join the League of Shadows alongside him.

So why did she keep his old ball glove? It was perfect for playing softball at Gotham North, but everyone on the team at Gotham Academy was snobby and they all had brand new gloves every year.

_'Fraid it doesn't fit my hand, no more. _

_But it's still playing shortstop, catching infield flies. _

_On a grandson that you've never seen before._

She had given the glove to her six-year-old cousin. The archer didn't need it, as she didn't have any time to play ball with her 'extra-curricular activities.'

_By the way, his name is Martin. Asks about you all the time._

Martin, or Marty, as he liked to be called, loved the glove. He played baseball out in Boston, and was the star of his elementary team. Every time he saw her, he told her how much he loved the glove.

_I try and tell him stories- even if they're lies._

Marty didn't know about the Sportsmaster side. Heck, he didn't even know about the dead-beat Dad side. Artemis had created the perfect Dad.

Fun.

Loving.

Annoying.

Protective.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><em>I fall, you fall. <em>

_Forgive, forget, whatever._

_We'll just work it out, that's all I care. _

_I'm here. _

_Promise me just one thing, and I'll show. _

_Don't go._

Wally, to his parents annoyance, had been spending more and more time either at his Uncle Barry's house or his new team's headquarters and less and less at home. Wally knew that his parents weren't thrilled with what he had done to himself to get his powers, but they supported him most of the time.

Every now and then, though, his grades would slip and there would be a phone call waiting for his parents when the returned from work. They'd be at him to stop with the hero work, to lead a normal life, to have _friends _at school.

Wally had a best friend. So what if he was two years younger that he was. So what if he came up to Wally's shoulder. Wally was on a team. He had friends, and maybe... If they could quit bickering long enough... He might possibly even have a girlfriend if he wasn't so afraid he'd get blown off.

_I played this scene a thousand times over in my head. _

_I've worn out every angle, every line._

He knew he should spend more time with his parents. So, instead of going out with Flash or the team again, he approached his parents. "We're going to see a movie... You're paying." He probably should have left that last part off, but he was broke. Stupid metabolism. But, instead of being cross with his for mouthing off, they grin. Wide, honest-to-God smiles.

Wally wondered why he hadn't done this before.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years I never knew a reason why you left. <em>

_Ain't it funny how right now, it's the last thing on my mind?_

_'Cause I fall. You fall. _

_Forgive, forget, whatever. _

_We'll just work it out, that's all I care._

When Aqualad had left Atlantis, he had told Garth and Tula he was happy for them both.

He had lied.

He should have gone back, told them the truth, tried to work it out.

But he was afraid of the pain it might inflict on all three of them. He was afraid their friendship might crumble.

Sure, he had friends on the surface world. Even a younger brother, in all but blood and name. He was a hero on land.

But he was a hero at sea as well. He and Aquaman, his King.

He had family in Atlantis, but they weren't close. He was probably closer to the Young Justice team.

And, he was surprised to find, he was fine with that.

* * *

><p><em>I'm here. <em>

_There is just so much I need to know._

M'gann was frustrated. She didn't fit in here on earth. She should go back to Mars. She should go back to her family. She should get her once again charred cookies from the over before they caught fire.

She had learned so much in the five months since she had stowed away on her Uncle J'onn's ship ago. How not to burn cookies was not one of them.

Sure, she had been accepted into the team right away, but did that really mean anything? They were all teenage Earth boys. Surely they couldn't be that different from boys on Mars. She was a pretty girl, albeit a green one. That didn't seem to bother them at all though, especially not the one they had called Kid Flash. She had seen Conner and commented on his black shirt. Now they were dating.

She loved being Megan. She didn't completely understand her mental abilities yet, and she had traumatised the whole team, but he didn't break up with her. That had to mean something.

Megan Morse fit in at school.

But M'gann M'orzz still had so much to learn.

_Don't go._

_Don't go._

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap! (I was going to do that "Holy_, Batman!" thing, but I decided to spare you. You're welcome.) This thing was eight pages! Woo!<strong>

**Sorry M'gann and Kaldur's parts were so short. I was running out of song. Well, that, and the fact that they aren't my favourite characters.**

**Don't forget to hit that review button!**


End file.
